


There Are Plenty of Leather-Clad Fish in The Leather-Clad Sea

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/">Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License</a>. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	There Are Plenty of Leather-Clad Fish in The Leather-Clad Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Too skinny. (Not Shawn.) Too pierced. (Not Shawn.) Too goth. (Not Shawn.)

Great. Well that's just fanfuckingtastic, there is no way in hell she's spending the rest of her life comparing everyone to that jerk. Hi, not Felicity, thanks. And not staying in this club where everyone is... (not Shawn).

"I hate you!"

"Me?"

"You! This is all your fault, traveling through time and disrupting the space-time continuum."

"You cast the spell!"

"You changed things! You could be your own grandmother by now, you know."

"I--! It's not me you're mad at, Meghan."

"Then who is it?" (Not Shawn.)


End file.
